Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the black pearl play
by Rulerofweridness
Summary: A simple acting version of the popular movie pirates of the Caribbean. I wrote this when I was nine please don't blame me for weirdness... Read and Review... (or read parts it's very long)


Pirates of the Caribbean- The Curse of The Black Pearl

Story by; Terry Rossio and Ted Elliott

Dramatized by; Rulerofweirdness

-Cast (in order of Apperence)

(The names of appropriate color can be played by the same person)

(For a cast of 29-14)

Young Elizabeth Swann

Gibbs

Norrington

Swann

Crewman 1

Crewman 2

Crewman 3

Young William Turner

Older Elizabeth Swann

Maid

Older William Turner

Dockeeper

Jack Sparrow

Mullroy (Britt 1)

Murtogg (Britt 2)

Britt 3

Pirate 1 (Barrbosa's crew 1)

Pirate 2 (Barrbosa's crew 2)

Bosun (Barrbosa's crew 4)

Barrbosa

Jack's crew 1

Jack's crew 2

Jack's crew 3

Ana Maria

Mr. Cotten

Barrbosa's crew 4

Sailor (jacks crew 3)

Pirate 3 (Barrbosa's crew 3)

Official

Act One

Act One Scene One

YOUNG ELIZABETH. Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me we pilvige we plunder we riffle we loot...

( young Elizabeth stands alone on stage singing softly Gibbs enters and starts coiling line next to her)

ELIZABETH ...drink up me hearties, yo, ho…

( Gibbs Notices her singing and walks up puts his hands on her shoulder startling her,she gasps)

Gibbs. It's bad luck to be singing about pirates- with us mired in this unnatural fog... Mark my words.

(Norrington enters)

NORRINGTON. Do you really believe that pirates infest these waters ?

GIBBS. (going back to work) No sir.

Elizabeth. Actually I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate.

NORRINGTON. Think again, Miss Swan. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag, or wears a pirates brand, gets what he deserves: a short drop and a sudden stop.

(Elizabeth doesn't know what 'a short drop and a sudden

stop' means. Gibbs helpfully mimes: a man being hung.)

SWAN. Captain Norrington... I appreciate your fervor, but I am concerned about the effect this subject will have on my daughter.

NORRINGTON. My apologies, Governor

ELIZABETH. Actually, I find it all fascinating.

SWAN. Yes, And that's what concerns me.

(all exit, Omit Elizabeth)

(she hums her song and looks offstage)

ELIZABETH. (pointing offstage) Look, there's a boy... there's a boy floating in the water.

(crewmen enter)

Crewman One; Man overbord

(crewmen gather lines and exit)

(Swan enters)

Swan; Elizabeth, we are going to search for survivors, the boys in your charge.

(Elizabeth nodds)

( Swan exits, the crewman enter carrying Young Will and quickly leave them alone, Elizabeth walks over to the boy, who is unconscious she brushes the hair off his forehead, will wakes up and a ruptly grabs her hand fending away Danger)

Will. where am I?

Elizabeth. on a ship you're safe my name is Elizabeth Swann.

Will. Will Turner

Elizabeth. I'm watching over you will

( will Falls unconscious again, Elizabeth spots The Medallion on Will's neck and takes it off)

Elizabeth. You're... You're a pirate

( Norrington, swan and crewmen enter)

Norrington. has he said anything?

Elizabeth. his name is William Turner... That's all I found out.

Norrington. very well

( Norrington, swan and crewman exit carrying the boy off)

(Elizabeth Stands Examining The Medallion she looks off stage)

( Elizabeth gas, blackout)

Act 1, scene 2

( lights, older Elizabeth stands in the same spot younger Elizabeth did before when she was young still fiddling with The Medallion, Swan enters and Elizabeth slips The Medallion over her neck quickly)

Swan. Still in bed at this hour. ( made enter is holding a box) I have got you a gift

Elizabeth. may I inquire as to the occasion.

Swan. does a father need a reason to dote upon his daughter?

( Elizabeth and Maid exit)

Swan. actually hoped you would wear to the ceremony today.

Elizabeth. ( From off stage) I knew it

Swan. Commodore... Norrington... He fancies you you know

( maid enters)

Maid. sir you have a visitor

( Swan and maid exit)

Act 1, scene 3

(Older will enters and paces the stage, holding a sword box, Swan enters)

Swan. Ahhh, Mr Turner

Will. I have your order sir the blade is folded steel and gold filigree is laid into the handle... If I may

( will opens the box and balance of the sword on the tip of his finger)

Will. perfectly balanced

( he flips it around and puts it back in it's box)

Swan. the Commodore will be pleased.

(Elizabeth centers, will is awestruck Elizabeth seems pleased)

Swan. Elizabeth you look lovely

( will tries to answer but his mouth doesn't seem to work)

Elizabeth. Will how are you?

Will( still awestruck) very well Miss Swan

Elizabeth. I had a dream about you last night( will smiles) about the day we met... Do you remember?

Well. Like it was yesterday miss Swann.

Elizabeth. Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?

Will. one more time like always Miss Swan

Swan. Elizabeth we really should get going

Elizabeth. Good day Mr Turner

( Elizabeth, Swan exit)

Will. good day… Elizabeth

( you can tell will is head over heels in love, he exits)

Act 1, scene 4

( dock keeper enters holding leather-bound notebook and Counting Shillings, Jack Saunders on looking about.)

Dock keeper. ( he notices Jack) excuse me… It's a shilling to dock your boat here...and I'll need your name

Jack. I don't see the sign

( the dock keeper puts out his hand and raises his eyebrow)

Jack. How about three Shillings and no name

Dock keeper. welcome to Port Royal mr. Smith

( he accepts Jack's three Shillings admiring them greedily)

( as Jack exit he steals the dock keepers bag of Shillings and shakes it he exists, the dock keeper notices his Shillings are gone he runs after jack)

Act 1, Scene 5

(Mullroy and murtogg stand onstage, Jack swagger's on)

Mullroy. (Notices Jack ) Hey, this dock is off limits to civilians

Jack. Oh really if I see one I shall inform you immediately( he tries to pass them)

Murtogg. Leave the dock…

Jack. this must be some important boat…

Mullroy. Ship

Jack. Ship

Murtogg. No ship can match the Interceptor for speed..

Jack. Is that so? I've heard of one supposed to be fast… nigh uncatchable… the Black Pearl.

Mullroy. There's no *real* ship that can match the interceptor…

Murtogg. The Black Pearl is a real ship

Mullroy. No it is not

Murtogg. Yes it is I've seen it…

Mullroy. You've seen it?

Murtogg. Yes.

Mullroy. You have seen a ship.. That's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out.

Murtogg. ... No... But I have seen the ship of Black Sails.

Mullroy. Oh, so no ship that's not crewed by the Damned and Captain by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out could possibly have Black Sails therefore there can't be any other ship and the Black Pearl... Is that what you're saying?

Murtogg. No…

Mullroy. like I said there's no *real* ship that can match ( he notices Jack is missing) - hey!

( He turns to see Jack walking around behind him" on'' the interceptor)

Mullroy. You!

( Jack looks at them with innocent surprise)

Murtogg. you get away from there.

Jack. I'm so sorry it's just such a pretty boat... Ship.

Murtogg. what's your name?

Jack. Smith

Mullroy. what's your business here in Port Royal mr. Smith

Murtogg. and no lies!

Jack. Very well, I confess... I plan a commandeer a ship, pick up a crew in Tortuga and pilfer my weaseling black guts out. (he smailes)

Murtogg. I said no lies !

Mullroy. I think he was telling the truth.

Murtogg. If he was telling the truth he wouldn't have told us.

Jack. Unless of course he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you.

(Murtogg and Mullroy consider this point)

(Blackout)

Act 1, scene 6

(In blackout, the party-goers swarm the stage, lights, Elizabeth stands center fanning herself weakly oblivious to everything)

Norrington. ( walking over to her) may I have a moment?

( they walk away from the crowd)

Norrington. you look lovely Elizabeth ( working up his courage) I apologize if I seem forward but I must speak my mind. Would this new promotion all I'm missing is a fine woman to be my wife... You become a fine woman Elizabeth.

Elizabeth. I can't breathe! ( she passes out in falls off stage)

Norrington. Elizabeth I too find this... ( He turns to face where Elizabeth once stood) very… Elizabeth?... ELIZABETH!

( Blackout)

Act 1, scene 7

(Lights)

( Elizabeth Lays Center, Jack,Mullroy, Murtogg and Britts surround her )

Murtogg. she's dead.

( Jack bends down rips off the corset Elizabeth gasps and sits up)

Mullroy. I never would have thought of that.

Jack. Clearly you've never been to Singapore

Norrington. ( entering) I believe thanks is an order.

(jack and Norrington go to shake hands, but Norrington rips up his sleeve)

Norrington. Had a brush with the East India Trading Company did we… pirate… and well well well… Jack Sparrow.

(Jack pulls his arm away)

Norrington. Arrest this man and hang him.

Elizabeth. (darting in between Jack and the brits) James you do not really intend to hang my rescuer…

Norrington. He is a pirate (he grabs Jacks effects) and probably the worst pirate I've ever seen (opening compass) a compass that doesn't point north (examining gun) a pistol with only one shot (unsheathing sword) and I half expected it to be made of wood… Jack Sparrow you are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of.

Jack. But you you have heard of me…

Norrington. Men arrest him.

(the brits go to arrest jack but he is to quick he grabs Elizabeth by the neck and holds her threatening to break it.

Jack. (boldly) Captain Norrington my effects please (the brits hand elizabeth jacks effects)

Jack. Now Elizabeth if you'd be ever so kind

(she puts on his hat, gun and sword)

Elizabeth. You're despicable.

Jack. Men, today is the day you always remember as the day you almost caught Captain Jack sparrow.

(Jack pushes Elizabeth towards the brits and runs off the stage)

Norrington. After him!

(BRITs run after him)

Norrington. Open fire!

(Blackout)

Act one, seen eight

(Jack runs on stage and hide behind something there, Brits run across an exit)

(Jack comes out of hiding and looks around)

(Will enters)

Will. Ahhh… you're the one after.

Jack. Maybe…

Will. ( and sheathing sword) I'll turn you in…

Jack. I would like to see you try

(Pulls out sword)

You gotta lot of pluck crossing blades with a pirate…

(Will trusts his sword at jack daring him to a sword fight)

(Clank, clank)

(Jack steps sideways the men move in a circle clank, clank, clank they stop swords still together)

Jack. You need to get yourself a girl mate… or are you a enunch…

(Clank, clank, clank)

Jack. Who makes all these?

Will. I do and I practice with them three hours a day…

Jack. (Clank) why?

Will. (Clank) so when I meet a prate I can kill it

(The men are in a full blown sword fight now)

(After a while… jack runs for the door but will moves in front of him)

Jack. You are in the way of me and my way out… shoo..

Will. No!

Jack. Well then I will be forced to kill you

Will. I'd like to see you try.

(Jack is annoyed by this)

(Jack walks behind will, will turns Clank!)

Jack. Good balance… but what about your footwork?

(Will glares at jack they battle again)

Jack. Good I shall see you later…

(He again tries to run for the door… but yet again will is in the way)

Jack. You are again in the way of me and my way out please move!

Will. No!

(The men fight)

(Jack pulls out his pistol)

Will. You cheated…

Jack. Pirate…

(Wills master enters, drunk holding flask he sees jack and knocks him out with it, as jack falls brits enter as well as Norrington)

Norrington. Arrest him… (the brits arrest jack)

Men, I think we will always remember today as the day jack sparrow almost escaped.

(Blackout)

Act One, Scene nine

(Lights, Elizabeth lays in bed reading, maid enters)

Maid. It was trying day for you miss wasn't it.

Elizabeth. Ohh yes… I suspected the commander would propose but I have to say I wasn't entirely prepared for it.

Maid. No, I mean that pirate... but the commodore proposed fancie that… a smart match you and the commodore.

Elizabeth. Yes smart match indeed…

Maid. I hope it's not too bold to be saying it but the commodore is a perfect man for you.

Elizabeth. Oh, yes.

Maid. (Dreamily) Now,that Will Turner he's a nice man too…

Elizabeth. That is to bold…

Maid. I'm sorry miss it's not my place.

(She exits and Elizabeth starts to fiddle with the medallion, Blackout)

Act one, Scene ten

(In blackout)

Pirate 1. Shhhhh…

(The lights come up Elizabeth is in bed sleeping)

1st pirate. We know you're here poppet….

(Elizabeth wakes and silently jump off her bed and hides)

2nd pirate. We won't hurt you…

1st pirate. Will we?

2nd pirate. (Shhhhhh)

(Elizabeth tries to scamper offstage but she trips… the pirates see Her)

Pirate 1. Hello poppet.

(Blackout)

Elizabeth. Parlay?!

(The end of Act One)

Act Two, Scene One

(Lights Bosun and Barbosa are onstage)

(Elizabeth enters followed by pirates 1 and 2)

Bosun. (To Barbosa) I didn't know we was taken captives

Elizabeth. I am here to… (bosun slaps her)

Bosun. You speak when spoken to…

Barbosa. (To bosun) and you'll not lay your hand on those under the protection of Parlay.

Bosun. Aye sir (he exits)

Barbosa . My apologies miss as you were saying before you were so rudely interrupted…

Elizabeth. Captain Barbossa I am here to discuss the cessation of hostilities against port royal…

Barbosa. That was a lot of long word there miss were not it humble pirates… what is it you want?

Elizabeth. I want you to leave and never come back.

Barbosa. I am disinclined to acisise to your request… means no...

Elizabeth. Very well…

(She slips of the medallion and hangs it offstage)

Elizabeth. I'll drop it…

Barbosa. Me holds are bursting with swag what does one little piece of shine matter to me?

Elizabeth. Because it is what you have been searching for I recognize this ship I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England… well fine if this gold has no value then I guess there's no reason to keep it…

(She lets it sip a little)

Barbosa. (All but Elizabeth jump forward) NO!

Elizabeth. (Smiling) Ahhhh…

Barbosa. Do you have a name miss…

Elizabeth. Elizabeth… S…. Turner I'm a maid in the governor's household…

Barbosa. And how does a maid come to own such a trinket as that… Family heirloom I suppose…

Elizabeth. (Pulling back medallion) Of course… (offended) I didn't steal it if that way at you mean…

Barbosa. Oh no nothing like that.

Elizabeth. Can I trust you?

Barbosa. It was you the rights of the parlay believe me miss you better hand it over or these will be the last friendly word you'll hear. ( he grabs the medallion)

Elizabeth. Our bargain?

Barbosa. (Crossing) Still the guns and stow 'em. Signal the men and set the flags… make good to clear port…

Elizabeth. Wait… you must take me to shore… According to the code of the order of the brethren…

Barbosa. (Whelks on her getting up in her face)

First your return to shore was not part of our agreement so I "must" do nothing and secondly you have to be a pirate for the pirates code to apply witch your not and thirdly the code is more of what you call guidelines then actual rules welcome aboard the Black Pearl miss turner…

(Blackout)

Act Two, Scene two

(Lights, Brits, swann and Norrington are standing on stage studying a map jack is chained to the back wall)

(Will runs on frantic)

Will. They've taken her they've taken Elizabeth!

Norrington. (Not even looking up) I and quite aware of the situation...

Will. We have to hunt them down we have to save her…

Swann. (Losing his patience with will) where do you suppose we start. If you have any leads to where my daughter it please tell me!

(The brits look about)

Murtogg. That jack sparrow he said something about the Black Pearl.

Will. We can ask him where it is!

Swann. That pirate tried to kill my daughter!

Will. (Desperate) we could strike a bargain…

Norrington. No… the pirates that invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in is chains Ergo he is not there Alli and therefore no use to us… We will determine their most likely cause and sail with the tide.

Will. (Losing his temper and slashing the map out of there hands but not ripping it) that's not good enough this is Elizabeth life!

Norrington. this is not the time or place to do anything rash… (walking will away) do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who loves Elizabeth… (firm) Now go home…

(All exit, Omit will and jack studying map)

(Will runs over to jack who is lying on his back on the floor)

Will. Are you familiar with that ship the black Pearl?

Jack. I've heard of it…

Will. Well then where does it make berth?

Jack. (Lifting his head up to looks at will)

Jack. Surely you've heard the stories… The Black Pearl sails from the dreaded Isla De Murta a island that cannot be found except by those who already know were it is.

Will. The ships real enough so it Anchorage must be a real place where is it?

Jack. Why ask me?

Will. Because you're a pirate

Jack. And you want to turn pirate yourself?

Will. (Harshly) Never… (softens almost sad) They took Miss Swann.

Jack. (Sits up all the way happy at this) ahh so it is you have found a girl, well if you intend to brave all hasten to her rescue… (will looks hopeful… Jack smiles) you'll have to do it all yourself (he settles in again) because I see no profit n it for me.

Will. I can get you out of here…

Jack. How the keys run off

Will. I built your cuffs therefore I can I can pick them…

Jack. You can pick the unpickable cuffs

Will. Yes…

Jack. Your name is turner?

Will. Yes… will turner

Jack. (Grins) will turner… (he stands up his chains pull him back down) tell you what mr. turner I've changed my mind you spring me from my chains an on pain of death I will take you to the Black Pearl… Do we have and accord?

Will. Agreed…

(They shake hands)

Jack. One question… how far will you be willing to go for this girl?

Will. I'd die for her

Jack. (Escastic) Good..

(Blackout)

Act Two, Scene three

(Jack and will enter)

Jack. One tip Will you can always trust a dishonest man to stay that way…

(Will looks at him funny)

Will. Were going to steal a ship…

Jack. Commander we are going to commender a ship Nautical term.

Will. It still against the law.

Jack. So is breaking a man from jail… you might say you never be a pirate but you have pirate in you blood and you'll have to square with that some day.

(He gathers rope)

Will. This is either madness or brilliance…

Jack. It is remarkable how often those two traits coincide

(Blackout all exit)

Act Two, Scene four

(Lights, pirate 1 enters Elizabeth is already on stage)

Pirate 1. You be dining with the captain and he requests you wear this… (he holds out dress)

Elizabeth. Well you can tell the captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request.

Pirate 1. (Happy) he said you'd say that. He also said if that be the case you'll be dining with the crew and you'll be naked…

(Elizabeth grabs the dress)

Pirate 1. Fine be that way.

(They exit in opposite directions)

Act Two, Scene Five

(Barbosa enters)

Barbosa. (As Elizabeth enters) it fits I see

Elizabeth. Dare I ask the fate of its previous owner?

Barbosa. Oh now none of that eat… please

(Elizabeth sits and cuts a grape in half and eats it)

Barbosa. Now need to stand on ceremony and no call to impress… you must be hungry.

(Elizabeth eats quicker now)

Barbosa. Try the wine.

(Elizabeth drinks)

Barbosa. And the apples one of those next.

(elizabeth stops eating)

Elizabeth. It's poisoned!

Barbosa. There'd be no use killing you miss Turner.

Elizabeth. Well then why aren't you eating?

Barbosa. I would if I could… do you know what this is?

Elizabeth. It's a pirate medallion…

Barbosa. A piece of the treasure of Isla De Murta

(Elizabeth Scruggs)

Barbosa. Ahh so you don't know as much as you pretend…

Barbosa. Back when Cortes was cutting a great bloody swatch across the new world A priest gave him all the gold he had on one condition he was to spare the lives of the people. Cortez Being Cortez he didn't. ( Barbosa stands) so the priest with his dying breath set a curse upon the gold. Anyone who took a single piece would hold the curse upon him.

Elizabeth. That's all very interesting but I hardly believe Inghost stories anymore.

Barbosa. That is what we thought too. And find it we did we took it all. Rich men we were we spent it on food and good company. But the more we spent it the more we found out that the drink would not satisfy… the food turned to ash in our mouths. There was only one to lift the curse to return all the gold and the blood repaid.

Elizabeth. The blood to be repaid?

Barbosa. That's why there's no use to be killing ya miss Turner… yet.

(Elizabeth grabs a knife and stabs him)

Barbosa. I'm curious after killing me what is it your planning to do next?... you better start believing in ghost stories Miss Turner your in one…

(Blackout)

( the end of Act Two)

Act Three, Scene One

(Jack enters holding compass will follows)

Jack. And now tortuga.

Will. What?

Jack. Did I fail to mention that?

Will. Was that a question

Jack. Now back to work you scavous dog

(Will glares at him and exits)

(Lights dim out)

(Splash)

(Lights)

(Gibbs wakes snapping to his feet)

Gibbs. Mothers love jack you know better then to wake a man while he's sleeping it's bad Luck

Jack. Fortunately I know how to counter that the man who did the waking buys the man who did the sleeping a drink And of the man who did the sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking…

Gibbs. Aye that about do it…

(Blackout)

(Splash)

Gibbs. Blast it I'm already awake…

Will. That was for the smell…

Act Three, Scene Two

(Lights will leans against the wall Gibbs and jack sit at table drinking from mugs)

Jack. So have you found me a crew?

Gibbs. Oh, there's a hard tale jack. Most of the decent pirates wont sail with you they seem to think your a jinx…

Jack. (Grins, leaning forward) and where would they have gotten that idea… I'm going after the black pearl.

Gibbs. (Splutters his rum) jack that a fool's errand, you know better then me the tales of the black Pearl!

Jack. Aye and that's how I know where it is going to be…. I know what Barbosa is up to all I need is a crew…

Gibbs. (Raising an eyebrow) That's all you got so far

Jack. Oh yes back there guarding the door is the son of bootstrap bill turner… (Gibbs eyes widen) his only son

Gibbs. (Smiling) well looking there, I'll let your onto something… there's bound to be sailors on this rock as crazy as you Ill find you a crew… (drinks) the kids a bit of a stick isn't he?

Jack. That he is… (sips) that he is

(Blackout)

Act Three, scene Three

(Six men are lined up and on girl Anna Maria jack Gibbs and will pace the stage examining the crew)

Gibbs. Feast your eyes cap. All of them faithful hand before the mast ever man worth his salt… and crazy to boot.

Ana Maria. (As jack passes her) you owe me a boat… you… stole mine.

Jack. Borrowed… borrowed without permission… with every intention of bringing it back.

Ana Maria. But you didn't… I better get my boat back…

Will. You'll get another boat… a better one… that one (points offstage).

Jack. THAT ONE!? (Will raises his eyebrows)... that one… (points offstage)

(Jack shakes his head and walks down the line… he stops at mr. Cotten)

Gibbs. Mr. Cotten here is a mute. Poor devil had his tongue cut out.

(Jack decides to test this)

Jack. Mr. Cotton do you have the courage to follow orders and stay true, in the face of anger and certain death?

(No answer)

Jack. Mr. Cotton's parrot same question…

(No answer again)

Jack. I'm taking that as a yes… welcome to the crew)

(Men exit)

Act Three, Scene Four

(Will and Gibbs enter)

(They start at their work)

Will. How do we expect to find. An island with a compass that doesn't work…

Gibbs. Just because the compass point north doesn't mean it doesn't work… (voice low) the compass gives the bearings to Isla De Murta wearever it may lie.

Will. (Intrigued) really?

(Will moves closer to Gibbs)

Will. So why this thing with jacks pistol with only one shot?

Gibbs. Now Will when a pirate is marooned he is given a pistol with one shot. Not much good for hunting or surviving for that matter, so after three week of starvation and thirst… that pistol began to look real friendly…

Will. But how did he get off that island?

(At this point jack is standing right over them)

Jack. Sea turtles mate… a pair of them strapped to my feet with human hair… (will and Gibbs look at him funny) from my back…

(Blackout)

Jack. (In blackout) there it is Isla De Murta…

Act Three, Scene Five

(Barbossa and Elizabeth stand onstage around the chest pirates surround them)

(Lights)

Barbosa. (To pirates) here we are standing before the cursed treasure of Cortez himself… Won by blood it demands blood in return.

(Barbosa grabs Elizabeth's hand sharply and pricks her finger)

Barbosa. (At Elizabeth's surprised look) what did you expect? Were all gentlemen here… right and proper … let blood end now.

(He drops the medallion with Elizabeth's blood on it)

(The men look about)

Pirate 1. Did it work?

Pirate 2. I don't feel no different

(Barbosa shoots pirate 1 who is standing right next to him)

Pirate 2. Your not dead it… it didn't work…

Barbosa. (Harshly at Elizabeth) you maid… was your father Bootstrap Bill Turner?

Elizabeth. (Smiling) no…

Barbosa. Where is his child?

(He flings Elizabeth to the ground)

(All but Elizabeth exit following Barbosa)

(Will enters)

Will. (Spotting Elizabeth) Elizabeth… PLEASE… wake up… please…

(She wakes feebly)

Elizabeth. Will? How… what…

(She tries to stand but faints into his arms)

(He picks her up and exits carrying her)

(Jack runs on but is cornered by Barbossa's crew)

Jack. The woman's blood didn't work did it…

Barbosa. (Narrowing his eyes) No…

Jack. I know whose blood you need…

Barbosa. Say the name or I slit your throat…

Jack. Simple… you have something I want more then anything and I have something you want more then anything…

Barbosa. The Pearl? (Laughs) oh so that's your offer… you get to sail away nice and pretty on my ship and all I have is a name?

Jack. No… I sail away nice and pretty on my ship and as you drink off into the distance I shout the name back to you…

Barbosa. And I'm supposed to trust you?

Jack. I am a man of my word…

Barbosa. (Grins sarcastically) Right…

(Blackout all exit)

Act Three, Scene Six

(Lights, will and Elizabeth are onstage close together will is wrapping her hand)

Barbosa. (Saunders on) well come back miss… (will sees Barbosa and jumps in between Barbossa and Elizabeth protecting her) last time your stay wasn't so present… (Barbossa's crew sneak up behind will and Elizabeth) men show her some hospitality.

(Barbossa's crew grab Elizabeth and tie her up will grabs his gun and points it at Barbosa)

Barbosa. What's in you head boy?

Will. She goes free…

Barbosa. (Laughs) you've got one shot and we can't die…

Will. you can't… I can

(Will points the gun at his own head)

Elizabeth. (Tries to get to will) No!

Will. (Stand on crate) My name is William Turner… the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner… you need my blood and on my word I will pull this trigger and sink down to Davy Jones Locker…

Pirate 2. It's true he's the spitting image of ol' bootstrap… except smaller… e' even talks the same.

Barbosa. Name you terms Mr. Turner

Will. Elizabeth goes free…

Barbosa. Yes we know that one… anything else…

Will. And jack and the crew free and unharmed… if you agree I remain with you…

Barbosa. Agreed you have my word.

( the pirates let Elizabeth go and she runs up to will)

Elizabeth. You can't trust them…

Will. I have to

(Will exits)

(Elizabeth has fallen in love and it's easy to tell)

Barbosa. Aww… how tragic

(More pirates bring jack on)

Barbosa. (Pointing out) Hah… lookie there… I do believe that that's the little island that we made jack governor of on our last trip this way… men break out the plank.

(Two men of the crew do so)

(They push Elizabeth out on it and she stands at the end will enters and is grabbed)

Will. Barbosa, you lying bastard you said she'd go free…

Barbosa. I said she'd go free but it was you who failed to specify when or where… (will is gagged) Oh and miss I'll be havin' that dress back if you mind.

(Elizabeth strips it off and is in only her slip)

(The pirates whistle and push her off)

Barbosa. Jack your next

(Jack gets on the plank)

Jack. Last time you gave me a pistol.

Barbosa. (Narrows his eyes) where be jacks pistol?

(Jacks pistol is thrown offstage, he jumps)

(Blackout, splash)

Act Three, Scene Seven

(Lights, jack and Elizabeth and standing on stage bedraggled)

Jack. That's the second time I've watched that man sail away with my ship…

Elizabeth. Has it changed at all since you were here last time?

Jack. The trees are taller…

(He finds two bottles of rum onstage under a tarp)

Elizabeth. Oh! Is there a boat in there to?

Jack. No better… (he pulls out two bottles) RUM!

Elizabeth. So this is the grand adventure if jack sparrow… last time you spent three days on a beach… drinking rum!

Jack. Welcome to the Caribbean love… with the current supply of rum we have about a month to live…

Elizabeth. A MONTH! WILL DOESN'T HAVE A MONTH! He'll be… be… dead

(She sits sobbing hysterically)

Jack. Your right my darling (Elizabeth looks up at him aghast, jack holds up his bottle) here's to your luck William Turner…

(He starts to chug as he sits next to Elizabeth)

Elizabeth. It's funny back when I was a girl in England we used to think pirates were son romantic and darling…

Jack. (Scooting towards Elizabeth a little) Really?

Elizabeth. (Scoots away from him) That was until I met one at least…

(Jack frowns at this)

Jack. Well drink up me hearties'

(He chugs his rum and passes out)

Elizabeth. Oh that's real productive drink yourself till the point you pass out then sleep on the beach… (stands and starts to exit) that will get us off this wretched island…

(Blackout)

Act Three, Scene Eight

(In the whole scene you can hear a fire crackling)

(Lights, Jack is laying onstage in the same position as the last Scene drunk and unconscious, he wakes)

Jack. (Jumps up as Elizabeth enters) you've burned all the food… all the rum!

Elizabeth. Yes the rum is gone…

Jack. why is the rum gone!

Elizabeth. One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels and two that smoke signal is over one THOUSAND feet high, the entire Royal Navy is out there looking for me do you even think there's even a chance they won't see it?

Jack. BUT WHY IS THE RUM GONE! ( he sits she exits) why is the rum ALWAYS gone? There will be no living with her after this… (he looks out) I hate the Royal Navy!

(Blackout)

Act Three, Scene Nine

(Lights, Swann Norrington, Elizabeth enter as do the brits restraining jack)

Elizabeth. But we've got to save will!

Swann. NO! Your safe that's all that matters!

Elizabeth. So then we condemn him to death!

Swann. The boys fate is regrettable but then so is his decision to engage is piracy…

Elizabeth. To rescue me to prevent anything from happening to me! (Turning To Norrington) James do this for me… as a wedding gift…

Swann. (Happy) Elizabeth are you accepting the commodore's proposal?

Elizabeth. I am…

Jack. I love weddings… Drinks all around… (off Norrington's glare he shuts up)

Norrington. Mr. Sparrow you will accompany these fine men up to the helm and provide them with the heading to Isla De Murta then you will spend the rest of the trip contemplating all meaning of the phrase silent as the grave do I make myself clear?

Jack. Inescapably

(Blackout, End of Act Three)

Act Four, Scene One

(In Blackout)

Barbosa. Bring Him

Act Four, Scene Two

(Lights, the stage is set for a crossover… a small corner is the Royal Navy and there boats and the rest of the stage is Barbosa and the pirates set with the chest and medallions)

(Lights on brits and jack)

Norrington. I don't care for the situation… any attempt to storm the caves could turn into an ambush…

Jack. Not if your the one ambushing… I go in and convince Barbosa to send out his men in there little boats and you get to blast the living daylights out of them with your little cannons… what do you have to lose? (He puts his hand on Norrington's shoulder

Norrington. (Peeling jack hand off) Nothing I'd lament being rid of.

(The lights switch)

(Pirates and Barbosa enter with will)

Pirate 1. No reason to fret just a few drops of blood and a prick of a finger.

Pirate 2. No mistakes this time we spill it all.

(Barbosa grabs will and pulls him over to the chest and is about to slit his throat)

Barbosa. Begun by blood

Jack. (Entering) Exuce me…. out of my way…

(He walks up to Barrbosa)

Will. Jack?

Barrbosa. Not Possible…

Jack. Not Probable…

Will. Where's Elizabeth?

Jack. She's safe just like **I **promised she's all set to marry Norrington just like **she **promised and **you **get die for her like **you **promised so were al men of our word except for Elizabeth who is infact a woman…

Barrbosa. Shut up your next…

(Barrbosa leans in to slit wills throat again)

Jack. You really don't want to be doing that.

Barrbosa. No I really think I do…

Jack. Your funeral…

Barrbosa. (Annoyed) why dont I want to the doing this?

Jack. Because the HMS Dauntless pride of the Royal Navy is floating just offshore… waiting for you.

(Lights switch)

Murtogg. What are we doing here?

Mullroy. Ok so the pirates come out unprepared and unawares we catch them in the crossfire and send them down to see old hob…

Murtogg. I know why we are here but why aren't we doing what mr. Sparrow said we were to do…

Norrington. Beacause it was Mr. Sparrow who said it…

(Lights switch again)

Jack. Just hear me out mate. You order your men here to row out there and they will do what they do best. Then there you are with two ships the makings of you very own fleet… of corse you'll take the grandest as your flagship and whose to argue… but the Pearl name me captain and I'll sail under your colors give you ten present of my plunder and you can go about introducing yourself as commandore Barrbosa…

Barrbosa. I want fifty present of your plunder…

Jack. Fifteen

Barrbosa. Fourty

Jack. Twenty five I'll buy you the hat a nice big one… commodore.

Barrbosa. We have an accord…

Jack. All hands to the boats (off of Barrbosa's funny look) apologies you give the orders.

Barrbosa. Gents… take a walk

Jack. (As crew exits) not to the boats?

Barrbosa. I must admit jack I thought I had you figured, but as it turns out your a hard man to predict…

Jack. Me? I'm dishonest and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest… honestly its the honest ones you want to watch out for… because you can never predict when there going to do something incredibly stupid…

(He slips off wills bonds and hand him a sword)

Barrbosa. You cant beat me jack… (he pulls out his pistol and shoots jack)

(Jack staggers back and shows the medallion he stole)

Jack. That's interesting...I'm not dead.

Barrbosa. So what is it going to be us two immortals locked it an epic battle until judgement day?

Jack. Or you could surrender…

Barrbosa. (Running jack offstage at swordpoint) Arrrrrrr…

(Will follows)

Act Four, Scene Three

(Elizabeth enters followed by jacks crew)

Elizabeth. All of you with me… Will is in that cave and we've got to save him… come on!

Gibbs. We've got the pearl…

Elizabeth. And what about jack your just going to leave him?

Short sailor. Jack owes us a ship…

Gibbs. And there's the code to consider…

Elizabeth. (Angry now) THE CODE! YOUR PIRATES HANG THE CODE AND HANG THE RULES! THERE MORE LIKE GIDELINES ANYWAY!... (stomps off) bloody pirates…

(Jacks crew share looks and shrugg they exit opposite Elizabeth)

(Pirates 1,2 enter)

Pirate 1. HEY!

Pirate 2. What?

Pirate 1. Is it supposed to be doing that?

Pirate 2. THERE STEALING OUR SHIP!

Pirate 1. BLOODY PIRATES!

(Blackout)

Act Four, Scene Four

(Lights, Will and Pirate 3 are sword fighting)

Pirate 3. I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain…

Elizabeth. (Entering) do you like pain? Try wearing a corset…

(She shoots Pirate 3 he clutch's his chest and falls dead)

Elizabeth. What side is jack on?

Will. At the moment?

(Jack and Barrbosa enter sword fighting, jack hands off the medallion to will will take it and "cuts" his hand and runs to the chest Elizabeth follows and stands by will)

(Jacks shoots Barrbosa)

Barrbosa. Ten years you've carried around that shot and now you waste it?

Will. He didn't waste it

(Will drops the medallion into the chest)

Barrbosa. (Staggering back) I feel… cold…

(He keels down and falls dead)

(Lights fade)

(Lights up)

(Will and Elizabeth stand close)

Elizabeth. We should really be getting back to the dauntless…

Will. Your fiancé will be wanting to know your safe…

(Elizabeth smiles sadly and exits)

Jack. (To will) if you were waiting for the opportune moment… (points to where Elizabeth exited) that was it.

(Wil glares at jack sadly)

(Lights fade as will exits)

Act Four, Scene Five

(Jack stands next to official tied up, Elizabeth, Norrington and Swann stand left)

Official. Jack sparrow, be it known that you have…

Jack. (Interrupting the official) Captain… Captain jack sparrow…

Official. (Clearing his throat rudely) commissioned crimes against the crown such as piracy, smuggling, sailing under false colors, arson, kiddnapping, pilfering, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you are sentenced to hang from the neck until dead. May god have mercy on your soul…

Will. (Entering holding sword) Elizabeth… I should have told you every day from the moment I met you… I love you…

(He runs at the official bumps him out of the way and grabs jack and tries to run offstage with him, but britts surrond them)

Norrington. I thought we might have to endure some matter of ill escape attempt… but not from you…

Swann. William Turner on our return to Port royal I granted you Clemency and this is how you repay me… he is a pirate…

Will. And a good man. If all I have achieved is that the hangman earns two pairs of boots instead of one so be it at least my conscious will be clear…

Norrington. You forget your place Mr. Turner…

Will. It is right here between you and Jack…

Elizabeth. As is mine…

(She grabs will's hand and stands next to him close)

Norrington. So this is where your heart truly lies?

Elizabeth. It it

(She looks at will and they stare at each other lovingly)

Jack. Well I think we've all arrived at a very special place… spiritly, economically, grammatically… Ah, and men this is the day as the day you will always remember as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow

(Jack runs off)

(Norrington sighs and walks up to will)

Norrington. This is a beautiful sword I expect the man who made it will show the the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life…

(All exit omit Will, Elizabeth and Swann)

Swann. So this is your path… after all he is a blacksmith…

Elizabeth. No he's a pirate…

( They lean to kiss, or is actors are comfortable with it they kiss, blackout)

(All exit)

(Lights fade up)

(Jack stands alone onstage facing front)

Ana Maria. (Enters and puts her elbow on jacks shoulder) well the Black Pearl is yours…

Gibbs. (Enters) do we have our heading?

Jack. (Opens his compass and waves his finger in all directions) In a that way direction…

(Gibbs nods all crew exits)

Jack. Now brink me that horizon… and really bad eggs… Drink up me earties… YO HO!

(Blackout)

(Theme plays)

(End of Pirates Of The Caribbean: Curse Of The Black Pearl)


End file.
